Real Feeling
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Biegłam przed siebie. Miałam na sobie poszarpane oraz ubrudzone krwią ubranie, które co rusz zahaczało się o krzaki lub gałęzie drzew. Na całym ciele miałam rany z których płynęła szkarłatna ciecz. Nie miałam już siły biec dalej. Stanęłam pod wielkim drzewem i oparłam się o nie. Ręką chwyciłam wisiorek z którym nigdy się nie rozstaję, a kiedy moja skóra zetknęła się z chłodnym metalem zaczął on emanować przyjemnym srebrnym blaskiem. Usłyszałam za sobą jakiś szelest. Gwałtownie obejrzałam się w tamtą stronę i w końcu mogłam zobaczyć przed czym uciekam . . . = Powieść = Obudziłam się cała zalana potem na podłodze. Spojrzałam na bok na swoje łóżko i instynktownie znów jak we śnie złapałam wisiorek. W moich oczach zebrały się łzy, a drzwi do pokoju otworzyły. Stała w nich moja ciocia Titi. Miała na sobie różową piżamę oraz kapcie w tym samym kolorze. Ti: Usłyszałam krzyki. Co się stało? - zapytała podchodząc do mnie i obejmując w ciepłym i przyjemnym uścisku. Wtuliłam się w nią. Fi: Nic. To tylko koszmar. Ti: Jesteś pewna? - dopytywała wypuszczając mnie. W odpowiedzi tylko kiwnęłam głową. Ciotka wyszła z pokoju mówiąc mi doba noc. Westchnęłam po czym razem z kołdrą wgramoliłyśmy się na łóżko. Spojrzałam na widok za oknem i jestem pewna, że zobaczyłam tam coś dziwnego. >○ ○ ○< Dzień w szkole zaczynał się dość normalnie włączając w to fakt iż jestem niewyspana. Usiadłam pod ścianą przy klasie w której będę miała za dwadzieścia minut lekcje. Chwilę po tym przysiadł się do mnie Alexy. Alx: Co ty taka zombiastyczna? – zapytał przyglądając mi się badawczo jak swojej pracy na chemii. Ziewnęłam zasłaniając usta ręką. Fi: A jak myślisz? – odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. No chyba można się domyślić! Alx: Znowu ten koszmar? – w odpowiedzi kiwnęłam potakująco głową. Nagle w jego różowych oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne iskierki. Alx: Miałem ci powiedzieć, że Kas się szuka. Fi: I co z tego? Mam się stawić jak jakiś tresowany piesek? Alx: Jesteś bez serca. Co on ci zrobił? Fi: Jeszcze nic, ale mów po co mnie szuka? Alx: Nie wiem – kłamie. Zrobiłam minę seryjnego mordercy. Ten tylko jękną złamany mocą moich zabójczych oczu (-,-). Alx: Kas chce cię zaprosić na imprezę do Rozalii. – westchną. Nawet nie miałam siły cieszyć się ze swojego zwycięstwa, naprawdę ze mną jest coś nie tak. Fi: A po jakie licho? Myślisz, że mam ochotę użerać się z Amber tylko dlatego, że się we mnie zabujał? – zapytałam się lekko wkurzona. Na serio nie lubię Amber tak bardzo jak lubię Aleksa. Podniosłam się z podłogi razem z niebieskowłosym ponieważ usłyszeliśmy dzwonek. Alx: Nie rozumiem cię… - zepną gdy usiadł w ławce za mną. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, kiedy na krześle obok mnie usiadł rudowłosy. >○ ○ ○< Siedziałam na ławce obok Kastiela, który jak do tej pory siedział cicho, co wydawało się dosyć dziwne. Nawet nie skomentował mojego stroju czy biustu, który uważa za „mały”. Fi: To cisza przed burzą? – zapytałam chcąc przyśpieszyć to co nieuniknione. Kas: O jaką ciszę ci chodzi? – zapytał wyrzucając niedopałek papierosa po czym zgniótł go podeszwą buta. Fi: No dobra nie mam zbyt dużo czasu więc streszczaj się. Kas: Idziesz ze mną na imprezę? – powiedział na jednym wydechu, patrząc na coś „ciekawego” za sobą. Fi: Booo . . . Kas: Bo nic. – dokończył wyraźnie niezadowolony. Fi: Skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, że aż pofatygowałeś się taki kawał drogi to mogę z tobą ostatecznie iść. – westchnęłam schodząc z ławki i kierując się w stronę domu bliźniaków. Obiecałam w końcu kolorowemu zakupy. Kas: Będę u ciebie o dwudziestej. – powiedział tak jakby od niechcenia, jednak kontem oka dostrzegłam w jego oczach przebłysk zwycięstwa. Już wkrótce . . . = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Real Feeling" by Mitsuki Kou? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Kastiel